


Red Kryptonite

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Kara hurts you while she's affected by red kryptonite.Warnings: Kara being affected by red kryptonite





	Red Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

Something wasn’t right with your sister. She has been acting very different lately and you weren’t sure why. She was dressing a lot differently then she normally does and she had this different attitude towards everyone.

You and Kara had always been close and seeing her be like this worried you. You had asked Alex if anything happened and she didn’t have any idea.

When you arrived at CatCo you saw Kara saying some pretty mean things to Winn. Why would she be acting like that to him? You’re pretty sure he did nothing wrong and even if something happened Kara would never say anything mean to him.

Right then you knew you needed to talk to her and see what was going on with her. Maybe there was something you could do to help with whatever was going on.

xxxxx

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?” Kara said as soon as she opened the door to her apartment. She had an annoyed look on her face.

“I just noticed that you’ve been acting differently and I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” You tried not to act like you were hurt by the way she greeted you. Normally when she greeted you she would always smile and pull you into a hug.

Kara let you into the apartment. “Why do you care so much?”

“Why do I care? Are you seriously asking me that?” You raised and eyebrow at her. “You’re my sister, I’ll always care about you.”

“Well just stop.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, she glared at you.

You were taken aback by this. Was she seriously telling you to stop caring? What was going on with her? “I can’t stop caring, you know that’s not who I am. You’re my sister and I love you.”

“You’re not my sister!” She yelled.

You jumped when she yelled at you. She has never yelled at you before, ever. It honestly scared you. It hurt you that she said that you weren’t her sister.

“What are you saying? Of course I am.” You kept your emotions under control.

“We are not sisters. You will never be my sister.” Kara got into your face, an evil smirk formed on her face when she saw the hurt and fear in your eyes. “Now get out and don’t bother me again.”

You fought back the tears that threatened to fall as you pushed past her and left the apartment. Once you made it to your apartment was when you broke down.

xxxxx

As soon as the DEO was able to get the red kryptonite out of Kara’s system she started to break down when she remembered what she had said to you. Alex walked in to check up on Kara to make sure everything was alright. 

“Alex please! I need to see (Y/N), I need to tell her that I didn’t mean anything I said to her!” Kara sobbed.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. “I told her what was wrong and why you were acting differently, but Kara she’s going to need time. What you said really hurt her.” She rubbed Kara’s arm.

“What if she never wants to see or talk to me ever again?! I messed up big time, Alex!”

“She knows you didn’t mean any of it. She still loves you, just give her time.” Alex hugged Kara and held her as she continued to sob.

That’s all Kara could do was give you time. She couldn’t believe she said all those things to you, she didn’t mean any of it. You’re her sister and no matter what she’ll always love you.


End file.
